The present invention relates to a utensil holding device and more particularly pertains to allowing people with limited or no use of their hands to perform tasks with various implements and utensils.
Many people, whether due to arthritis or other disabling condition, have limited, or no use of their hands. This causes a problem when these people need to perform the most basic functions, such as eating and brushing their teeth. Their condition limits their ability to handle the implements that are normally associated with these functions. Additionally, some people have problems with their wrists in addition to the conditions that affect their hands. What is needed is a device that will allow people to easily handle utensils and other implements while at the same time provide support to the wrist so that a person can effectively wield said utensils and other implements.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problems by providing a device that allows a person to hold a utensil or implements in their hands while at the same time supporting their wrist.
The use of aids for disabled persons is known in the prior art. More specifically, aids for disabled persons heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing disabled persons to handle items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,896 to Hunt discloses an instrument holder comprises of a hand encircling band for use by a user without function of their hands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,194 to Winter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,484, also to Winter, disclose additional devices to allow a person with limited use of his or her hands to use implements such as a knife, fork or toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,052 to Millington discloses a means for attaching a tool to a hand, for use in a hazardous work area.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a utensil holding device for allowing people with limited or no use of their hands to perform tasks with various implements and utensils.
In this respect, the utensil holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing people with limited or no use of their hands to perform tasks with various implements and utensils.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved utensil holding device which can be used for allowing people with limited or no use of their hands to perform tasks with various implements and utensils. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of aids for disabled persons now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved utensil holding device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved utensil holding device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support portion adapted for coupling with the hand and wrist of a user. The support portion includes a wrist portion and a hand portion. The wrist portion receives the wrist of the user therein. The wrist portion has an upper end, a lower end, a cupped upper surface, and an arched lower surface. The cupped upper surface receives the wrist therein. The hand portion receives the hand of the user thereon. The hand portion has an upper end, a lower end, an arched upper surface, and a cupped lower surface. The lower end of the hand portion is secured to the upper end of the wrist portion. The arched upper surface of the hand portion receives the hand of the user thereon. A pair of wrist straps are secured to the wrist portion of the support portion. A pair of hand straps are secured to the hand portion of the support portion. A utensil holding portion is secured to the cupped lower surface of the hand portion of the support portion. The utensil holding portion is comprised of a hollow cylinder having an open upper end. The open upper end has a pliable washer disposed therein for receiving and engaging implements and utensils.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved utensil holding device which has all the advantages of the prior art aids for disabled persons and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved utensil holding device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved utensil holding device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved utensil holding device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such utensil holding device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved utensil holding device for allowing people with limited or no use of their hands to perform tasks with various implements and utensils.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved utensil holding device including a support portion adapted for coupling with the hand and wrist of a user. A utensil holding portion is secured to the support portion.
These, together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.